Dancing Lessons - 'I Want You'
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka teaches Rommie to dance... (Rommie's POV)


****

Title: Dancing Lessons - 'I Want You'  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New, complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Dancing Lessons (no sequel though)  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Neither the characters nor the song lyrics are mine.

****

Summary: Beka teaches Rommie to dance... (Rommie's POV)

****

Notes: Just a cute bit of Beka/Rommie fluff that's been bouncing 'round my head for ages. The song is 'I Want You' by Savage Garden, off their album 'Savage Garden.' I highly recommend listening to it if you haven't already heard it...

Call this my amused nod to both the 'dance as sex' metaphor and the subtext-laden Buffy/Faith clubbing scene from the 'Bad Girls' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

****

Series Note: This is the first in an eventual series of unrelated clubbing vignettes, to be called 'Dancing Lessons.'

****

Warnings: None, though there is some mild slashiness present...

********************

I'm not sure why I let Beka drag me out onto the dance floor - I don't even really know how to dance outside of the general theory stored in my databanks. But Beka keeps begging - Trance and Harper are already dancing, and neither Tyr nor Dylan will set foot on the dance floor - and it looks like fun.

What really does it, I think, is when she says that I'll be able to drag Dylan out to dance with me once I know how...

The song changes just as we step out there - an aggressively cheerful pop song Trance often plays, so at least I know it - and I start to move in place a little, trying to catch the rhythm of the song. 

My movements are a little awkward and nervous, though, especially after the tempo increases, and Beka leans in a little to tell me to relax. After I tell her - practically shouting over the music - that I've never danced before, she moves in behind me.

The sudden feel of her hands on my hips is... strange - I'm *really* not used to being touched by anyone - but I adjust to it, and manage to catch onto the rhythm she sets. She just laughs approvingly and keeps dancing.

__

Any time I need to see your face,   
I just close my eyes,   
and I am taken to a place   
where your crystal mind and   
magenta feelings take up shelter   
in the base of my spine,   
sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola. 

__

I don't need to try to explain,   
I just hold on tight,   
and if it happens again   
I may move so slightly   
to the arms and the lips and the face   
of the human cannonball,   
that I need to, I want to. 

I start imitating some of the simpler moves I see around me - the benefits of enhanced reflexes - and Beka keeps up, improvising a bit around my own steps. I feel a smile start to spread across my face. This is fun...

Beka pulls me back towards her, and there's this weird buzz from suddenly being so close to her, though it's kind of nice. It's a little awkward leaning back against her like that, so, without really thinking, I put my arms around her neck.

_Come stand a little bit closer.   
Breathe in and get a bit higher.   
You'll never know what hit you   
when I get to you..._

The music shifts, and Beka pulls away to whirl in front of me. Our faces are nearly touching as we dance, the dance floor is so crowded, and the weird buzz I'm feeling increases with each movement. I'm definitely beginning to see why Beka likes to dance so much...

We turn as we dance, and I catch a glimpse of Dylan watching us intently. I smile at him, but his answering smile seems a little... distracted. I smile to myself as I decide he just wishes he could be out here dancing with us.

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I'd die to find out. _

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you   
but ooh I would die to find out._

One of the men near us on the floor - who Beka would probably characterize as 'hot' - moves in to start dancing with me. Feeling much bolder than usual, I let him.

_I'm the kind of person who endorses   
a deep commitment,  
getting comfy, getting perfect,   
is what I live for,  
but a look and then the smell of perfume -   
it's like I'm down on the floor   
and I don't know what I'm in for. _

Then Beka moves in behind me again, and the three of us are dancing together for a short while before Beka turns me around to face her. I imagine the smile on my face is likely ridiculous by now, but I'm *really* enjoying this.

_Conversation has a time and place   
in the interaction   
of a lover and I think   
at the time I'm talking,  
using symbols, using words,  
can be likened to a deep sea diver   
who is swimming with a raincoat. _

Turning as we're dancing, I suddenly spot Trance and Harper. Trance waves at me, grinning hugely, and Harper just smiles as he whispers something to her. He must've said something silly, because she just laughed and swatted him on the arm as they danced.

_Come stand a little bit closer.   
Breathe in and get a bit higher.   
You'll never know what hit you   
when I get to you... _

I turn back to face Beka as the song drops back into the chorus, and we repeat the same set of moves from earlier, though Beka's a bit closer this time and that buzz is building again.

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I'd die to find out._

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you   
but ooh I would die to find out. _

Beka and I move side by side as the music changes, laughing as we launch into a short burst of synchronized steps.

__

Ooh, shawowahow  
Ooh, shawowahow

The music shifts back to a repeat of the first verse, and I turn to see what Dylan's doing back at our table as Beka moves behind me again. Hmm... he's still watching us dance. In fact, even Tyr is staring at us now. 

_Any time I need to see your face,   
I just close my eyes,   
and I am taken to a place   
where your crystal mind and   
magenta feelings take up shelter   
in the base of my spine,   
sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola._

_I don't need to try to explain,   
I just hold on tight,   
and if it happens again   
I may move so slightly   
to the arms and the lips and the face   
of the human cannonball,   
that I need to, I want you. _

I tell Beka that, and she just laughs and starts dancing harder, altering her moves as if to play to the fact we're being watched. I laugh myself, dancing along with her as the chorus starts again.

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I'd die to find out._

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I would die to find out. _

_So can we find out?_

We're still laughing as the music shifts yet again and we go through another burst of synchronized steps side by side. We both start laughing even harder when Dylan actually starts grinning at us, then just drop into the steps we use for the chorus.

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I'd die to find out._

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I would die to find out. _

Beka gets this mischievous grin suddenly and mouths the words "Watch this!" to me. She flashes a look back at Dylan and Tyr, then suddenly grabs me and kisses me.

__

Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
but ooh I'd die to find out.   
(I'd die to find out...)

_Ooh I want you,   
I don't know if I need you,   
(So why can't we find out?)  
but ooh I would die to find out..._

I feel strangely dizzy and breathless when she finally breaks off the kiss, and I just stare at her in a daze while she smiles at me. Glancing over kind of nervously, I see that Dylan and Tyr look similarly surprised.

"So," Beka asks me, still grinning mischievously, "do you like dancing?"

I just start smiling. Oh, hell yes, I like dancing...


End file.
